


keep me close, don’t let me go

by BugheadStories



Category: bughead - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Did I Mention Angst?, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Model Betty Cooper, Photographer Jughead Jones, Romantic Fluff, Smut, betty and jughead are NOT going to die don’t worry, happy ending I promise, writer jughead but not that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadStories/pseuds/BugheadStories
Summary: Jughead Jones is a photographer who during his first shooting, meets a beautiful fledgling model, Betty Cooper.He has a difficult past involving his family, she’s full of hurtful secrets and regrets.Their paths are intertwined.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ⚠️ **please read all the tags** ⚠️

Jughead is sitting on the couch, in his small trailer in the middle of the Southside Trailer Park, writing his novel as usual

_** flashback  ** _

_ “You should join the Serpents boy, you’re just waisting your time spending all the day writing and taking photos?” his father, Fp Jones, scoffs laughing at him “that’s not a job! Take my place as gang leader and help the them, your family..kick some asses, sell drugs-“ then he suddenly slams his hand on the table in front of him and the 17 years old Jughead jumps scared “you heard me son?!” he yells, Jughead nods quickly his head “you’re a failure! follow my leads, listen to me!” _

_** end of the flashback ** _

Jughead shakes his head and sighs, a message on his phone wakes him from his state of trance,

**A** : hey man

**A** : wanna go to Pop’s in 10?

**A** : i’m already on my way

Archie, his foster brother. His parents adopted him since he was little, they grew up together.

**J** : sure, see u there

————

Jughead and Archie are sitting in front of a great milkshake in a booth at Pop’s, a sweet diner open 24/7 that feels like home, 

“So” Jughead starts putting down the milkshake on the table “any news about your flame Veronica?” he concludes, rising his eyebrows

Veronica Lodge, a rich girl from New York and really famous model, that works for the incredible Francisco Vidal.

“Bro she’s perfect, _everything_ about her is perfect..she’s the other for me” Archie says smiling and his eyes shining

“I’m happy for you, you deserve it..and-“ Jughead is interrupted by the ringtone of his phone, he takes it and groans annoyed when he reads the name of _his ex_ on the screen

“let me guess, _Jessica_ is still calling you?” Archie saying almost laughing 

“dude that’s a not funny, it’s weeks that she’s calling _every day_ asking to get back together..I’m done” he sighs, declines the call and put the phone back on the table

“That girl is _crazy_ ” Archie says laughing then drinks is milkshake, jughead laughs shaking his head. They finish their milkshakes, pays and leaves the diner,

“ _Oh!_ Jug!” Archie suddenly yells out and stops walking, Jughead jumps and stops

“Fuck you scared me, what!” he laughs

“I forgot to tell you that _you’re in!_ Veronica told me that you’re going to be the new photographer of the new collection of _Vidal_!” he says excited, gripping Jughead’s shoulders and shaking him

“Oh my god! Wait- I made it?!” he says incredulous

“Yes you dumbass, I always knew you could make it!” 

“Wow, I-I can’t believe it” Jughead smiles and hugs his brother

“Here,” Archie gives him a small piece of paper with a phone number “Vidal’s numbers, call him as soon as you can” he concludes patting him on the shoulder.

It was finally happening..all his hard work is paying off, screw his dad, his dream was becoming reality. 

————

7 am, the alarm goes off and Jughead rubs his eyes walking towards his small kitchen, takes his black coffee and sits on the chair. He’s been here in Riverdale only for 1 month, not having a job he couldn't afford a house so he had to adapt and stay in this trailer in the Southside that a certain guy, Sweet Pea, gently gave him just for 190$. Today he has to go back to his childhood house, where his parents still live, in _Toledo_..he has to package the last few things. 

————

Jughead is in his car, after 2 hours he finally arrived and he’s parking right in front of his childhood house.

Memories are filling his head, _bad_ memories...just bad ones.

He takes a deep breathe then walks towards the door and knocks, ready to find his father in front of him after years, but instead..the one that opens the door is _his mother_ , surprisingly. She looks at him with tears in her eyes,

“Jughead-“ she brings her hand towards him to touch his arm but but he dodges,

“I just- have to package the last few things then I leave” he says coldly, goes past her and enters the house. He hates his mother, she didn’t do anything..and that’s why he hates her, because she did... _nothing_. Not a word, just watched.

He hurries, goes upstairs and walks down the corridor and other memories comes in his mind, the _worst_ _ones_.

He’s 10..he’s scared, trembling while his father is yelling at him, but when Jughead tried to speak and disagree with him..his father hits him, hard. A slap on his face followed by another..and another, until the little boy was on the ground covering his head with his arms, he had bruised everywhere..he couldn't take it anymore, he was screaming and crying.. _begging_ him to stop.

Jughead clenched his jaw and entered his old room and angrily puts his stuff in the bag and then leaves the house, luckily his father wasn’t there.

He gets in the car, grabs the wheel and holds it tight..trying not to cry, he closes his eyes and sighs, calming himself down.

He insert the keys and starts the car, he sees the time appear on the small screen of the car “oh fuck! It’s getting late!”.

His first shooting. It’s time to show to all the people that didn’t believe in him that he’s _not_ a failure..that he can do whatever he wants, his dreams can become reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey  
> I’m already back with another chapter, doing my best to update them as fast as I can, enjoy!

“Are you excited?!” Archie asks, he was even more excited then him.

Jughead looks around disorientated, it was all so new for him, fascinating..he never worked for such important people.

“Hey? Dude!” says Archie snapping his fingers in front of Jughead's face, “how are you feeling?”

“I’m- terrified”

“It’s gonna be okay man, trust me” Jughead nods and sighs, “now I’m going to find Veronica, Vidal is probably with the staff at the end of the corridor..good luck jug” Archie smiles giving him a pat on the back then leaves, Jughead never been so agitated and scared.

————

“Betty come on! The hairstylist is waiting for you!” says Veronica, Betty’s best friend, scolding her

“Ok ok! I’m here” she says arriving in front of the dressing rooms, then enters.

“Elizabeth Cooper, my favorite model but late as _always_ huh?” the hairstylist laughs, pointing her the seat and Betty sits down,

“I know Barb I’m _so_ sorry I just had many things to do, I woke up late then I had to pick up Veronica from her house and-“

“Hey! Ok, it’s fine, don’t worry” she smiles, Betty laughs

“Sorry, I talk a lot when I’m nervous”

“Why are you nervous honey, you’re amazing” Barb says as she stars doing her hair

“I’m always nervous, all the other models are so perfect.. _plus_ I know that we changed photographer and- I don’t know” she sighs

“Betty, you’re going to be wonderful as always, don’t think about the other models..just be yourself because you’re beautiful, ok?” Barb smiles and Betty nods, “Alright! Now less talking and more working!” Barb jokes

————

Betty is walking down the corridor in hurry “Yes- Mark i’m gonna wear that one ok?” she says walking faster “Giulia those shoes are _perfect_ , don’t bother finding new ones!” she says walking backwards, trying to fasten her necklace “And-“ Betty is interrupted when she runs into someone loosing balance and her necklace falls somewhere to the ground

“Damn be careful!” Betty hears saying from a man with an annoyed voice

“Oh god! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-“ she stops when she finds a man standing in front of her, running his hand through his hair turning towards her, she looks up and stare at his magnetic blue eyes “I-I mean..” she tires to speak as the man takes her hands and helps her getting up from the ground

“Everything alright? Are you ok?” Jughead asks softly to the gorgeous blonde girl he was helping 

“Yes..yeah I’m fine” she smiles blushing and looks down on the ground, trying to find her necklace

“You’ve lost something?”

“My..necklace” she says as she keeps looking for it, Jughead gets closer to her, bends down and takes the necklace lying near her feet 

“This one?” he asks gently

“Yes! Thank you!” she smiles and goes to take necklace

“B?” .. “Jug?” Veronica and Archie calls them at the same time, right when their hands were meeting

“Uh-“ she takes quickly the necklace and takes a step back, both Betty and Jughead embarrassed

“So..since you two already met..Jug, she’s my girlfriend Veronica..Veronica this is Jughead, my brother” says Archie smiling, they shakes hands then Veronica gets closer to Betty and takes her hand

“Excuse us boys..but we have to get ready!” she says taking Betty with her and walking towards the cabins “oh-my-god, now you have to explain this one to me girl!” she asks with a big smile on her face

“I have no idea what you’re talking about V, now let’s get dressed” she laughs

————

“Okay ladies, this is our new photographer Jughead Jones” says Vidal resting his hand on Jughead’s shoulder “We’re already late so let’s start, Veronica you’re the first!” he concludes clapping his hands

Veronica arrives, positioning herself in front of him with her first dress, after several shots with her and 3 other models, the last person Jughead wanted to see arrives.. _Jessica_. Jughead was going to freak out, it’s seems like she’s following him everywhere, he decided to stay professional and do his job properly..he didn’t want to loose this opportunity.

“Ok, ready?” he asks trying to not seem annoyed, she nods smiling and he starts taking some pics “Alright, done” he says as he finish, giving his camera to the staff, it was time for a little break before continuing, Jughead goes straight to the buffet.

————

_Shit! He’s the new photographer..ok, it's not a big deal..he's just an incredibly handsome man that- no, I have to be professional and not get distracted_ she thinks

Betty noticed that he got particularly tense after the latest model so she goes towards him

“Hey you” she says while pouring some juice in her glass, he turns towards her with his head

“Hey”

“You’re doing an amazing job” she says sincerely, smiling

“Thank you, it’s- all new for me, it’s my first shooting..I’m trying my best” he smiles

“Well, you’re going pretty well to be your fist shooting!” she says resting her hand on his arm and running it down along it, he raises his eyebrow at her action 

“I wasn’t a perfect gentleman when we met so I have to make you forgive me somehow” he says smiling

“a milkshake would be perfect” she smiles back and Jughead nods, he was about to say something when a irritating voice yelled his name

“Juggie _babe_ , where were you!” says Jessica going towards him and putting her arms around his waist

_So he’s dating someone, oh god what a fool!_ she thinks embarrassed

Betty takes her glass of juice, brings it to her mouth and walks away

Jughead moves away Jessica's arms from his waist “What are you doing! We’re not together anymore, don’t you get it?” he says angry

“You two were too close and I didn’t like that ‘a milkshake would be perfect’? Are you two going on a date?” she says crossing her arms

“First of all stop sticking me all the time, we're _done_! Second of all I don't need your approval to date other girls and last thing goodbye” he says annoyed then turns around

“I'm not done talking to you Jughead”

“Oh but I’m done listening to you!” he says reaching the staff

————

The break is over and Betty positions herself in front of him, she’s gorgeous.

She looked quite tense and agitated, Jughead goes close to her and puts a hand on her shoulder

“Hey, you'll be great, relax and be yourself” he says softly, Betty looks at him with a forced smile

“Ok” she says sighing and looking again at the floor, he instinctively lifted her chinwith two fingers smiling, she blushes

“Let’s do something, after this boring shooting we’re going to get that milkshake, ok?” she nods smiling and finally relax, he walks away and goes back where he was, noticing Veronica smirking and Jessica incredibly angry.

He turns to Betty and begins to takes some photos, he couldn’t stop noticing how beautiful she was, _everything_ about her.

He doesn’t believe in love at first sight..or maybe he does. Something was different, _she_ was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves!  
> Thanks for reading, comments are really appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves!  
> Thanks for reading, comments are really appreciated <3  
> -
> 
> change of the work+inspired by ‘aecovid’ on wttp


End file.
